


What he Didn't Expect

by Of_Titles_And_Names



Series: Malec Oneshots [5]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Coming Out, Eventual Fluff?, Literally so much angst, M/M, So much angst, mentions of depression, mentions of parental abuse, more pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Titles_And_Names/pseuds/Of_Titles_And_Names
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Alternate Universe, with no magic. </p><p>Alec had expected it. He expected the yelling and shouting he would hear when he came out. What he didn't expect was the stinging slap. What he didn't expect is what the man in the park would do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What he Didn't Expect

**Author's Note:**

> I literally typed this in less than 30 minutes.  
> I mainly wrote this after checking my statistic of my previous Malec stories, and said, hey why not write another one?  
> except this one is literally angsty hell im sorry.

Alec's feet splashed in shallow puddles as he walked along one of the many side walks of New York. Shivering, he pulled his thin jacket closer to him as a chilly breeze blew into him. When he left, he didn't exactly have the time to get a jacket or even grab a scarf. Alec had been kicked out of his house, leaving his angry parents along with the door that had been slammed on him behind. He started walking, something he had always been good at. Whenever he felt lonely, he would always take a walk. When his brother, Max, died in a freak car accident, he walked. He kept walking and didn't come back until the next Thursday. _I'm going to keep walking,_ he thought, _I'm going to keep walking and never come back._ Clenching his teeth, he pushed through the crowd of people and finally came to a park.

The park was vacant and empty. Empty swings swung in the wind, and he took a seat on a cold wooden bench. Thinking back on the previous years, he had always known they would react this way. Alec knew they would scream and yells at him when he told them. He'd never expected what it would feel like to be hit though. He never imagined the sharp, stinging feeling a slap could give. He never imaged the look of hatred on his mother and father's face. A small sob racked his body. _I'm not going to let them affect me anymore..I can't._

Hot, wet tears raced down his cheeks. _I don't know what I should do anymore. I don't have a place, I don't have any money, I don't even have the same parents anymore._

"Are you okay?" A voice asked above him.

Glancing up, his eyes met golden ones. A man stood with a concern faced above him, glancing worried down at him.

"I'm fine." His voice cracked.

"My name is Magnus." The man sat down next to him,"Do you want to talk about it?"

_Not really. All I want to do is curl up and cry. All I want to do is just be left alone._

"Yes."

So they talked. Alec told him about his parents, his brothers, his sister, the funeral, the downward spiral his life had taken. The man listened to him, too. He stayed quiete during the whole thing, occasionally stopping to ask to clarify something. By the end of it, Magnus put his arm around him, and pulled him close. The warmth of the other body next to him guarded him against the cold.

"You're going to be okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry for any errors. Also, I might not continue writing for this fandom, but it really depends. It's been so long since I've read the series, so sorry if I messed up anything. So weird to think a year has gone by since my first tmi fic. If anyone is interested, I'm currently writing a fanfic for the black butler fandom. It's planned to be extremely long, so wish me luck! xD


End file.
